


Inducements

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dubious benefits of working for Wolfram & Hart.  For musical_junkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inducements

"Don't you ever find it depressing filling out paperwork for a branch of hell?" Fred asked. "I mean, I used to sleep in a cave but at least I was free."

Wesley shrugged uncomfortably. "This is technically not due until next week, Fred. If it's getting to you, you could always put it off for a  
day."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Fred exhaled gustily. "But I could sure use a break. Don't you think it's funny that hell makes really great coffee?"

"Hardly," he said. "How else would Wolfram and Hart induce people to stay?"


End file.
